Generally, a conventional computer keyboard as shown in FIG. 1 is arranged with 106 keys. Most conventional keyboards have a horizontally rectangular shape. There are also keyboards having partial curvilinear shapes which bend from (1) right to left or (2) from the top to the center of the keyboard. Conventional keyboard structures, as shown in FIG. 1, have two enter keys 2a, 2b, which are the most frequently used keys when inputting data. Enter key 2a is located to the right of the letter keys and Enter key 2b is located at the bottom right corner of the keyboard as part of the number pad. Such a key arrangement restricts a user to operating the Enter keys with only his/her right hand. Thus, a primary problem with conventional keyboard structures is that the keyboard arrangement causes considerable discomfort to users by restricting operation of the Enter key to the right hand only. Further, the key arrangement reduces the speed and efficiency of keyboard data entry by delegating one of the frequently used keys to isolated areas of the conventional keyboard.